No Matter What
by Naowt
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots in an AU fantasy setting revolving around Izuku and Ochako. Magic and mystical swords inside! Snippets are in the same timeline, but are not in chronological order (follows a past/present formula most of the time).
1. On the Run

**1:** In the dead of night, Izuku and Ochako flee for their lives.

* * *

Izuku gave one last glance at the room before he ducked down into the cellar, closing the hatch above him. It was pitch black, and if it weren't for his familiarity with the space, he would have fallen down the stairs. As it were, he counted the steps, making sure to keep them quiet and feeling out the final one with his foot before finishing his descent.

After the sound of his boots faded he heard the soft breathing of his guest. He shuffled his way to her bed and knelt down, lighting the lantern on a nearby crate. Her round face was illuminated, her cheeks still rosy, even in her sleep. Her nose scrunched up and she squinted her eyes, disturbed by the light.

He shook her shoulder. "Ochako," he whispered. "Ochako!"

She woke with a start, eyes wide and arms flailing. He batted them aside and gently grasped her shoulders, making her face him. "It's me Ochako, It's me!"

Her eyes focused. "Izuku?" He squeezed her shoulders. She sagged into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Izuku."

He stroked a hand through her hair. "It's fine, Ochako. It's fine." He wanted to keep comforting her, but they were short on time. He pulled away but kept his grasp on her shoulders. "They're here."

Her crestfallen expression broke his heart, as it did every time. "Again?"

A loud bang came from upstairs. " _Open up for the King's guard!"_

She sighed and rose. Izuku stood back, letting her gather up her hat and robes before she put them into a sack and drew it shut. His own belongings were already slung over his back. When she picked up her staff, he took the lantern and went for the back wall of the cellar.

He pushed aside a wooden crate to reveal a small tunnel, just big enough to crouch in. Three bangs came from upstairs. " _Open up!"_ Three more bangs.

"You go first," Izuku said. Ochako nodded, long since given up trying to persuade him otherwise. He passed her the lantern as she crouched down before following her through the hole.

A few thuds followed the splintering of wood, and heavy footfalls thundered above. Light split through the cracks in the floorboards.

They kept crawling.

He felt the mud seep into his pant legs as the noises became muted. The guards would soon find the tunnel, but they'd be long gone by then.

Over the past year their skills at digging had increased. The first tunnel they made could only be passed through on their bellies, and ever since they had been getting progressively larger. It made for a faster escape.

Izuku's hands sunk into the ground and he felt the grime push into his fingernails. As the freezing cold wrapped around his hands, he remembered the untapped water source he ran into three weeks ago. Luckily it wasn't huge, but it left him soaked. When he came out the tunnel, sodden and muddy, Ochako had tried to give him a stern look before she laughed. It carried on for a good minute as the water dripped onto the floor.

When she was done, and her eyes were wiped on her sleeve, she told him to 'get out of those filthy clothes.' What followed was the best bath he ever had ever. Of all time.

He would have blushed at the memory if they weren't fleeing.

The tunnel started to incline upwards and Izuku straightened into an almost standing position, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Ochako passed the lantern to him as she climbed the small ladders. A bit of fiddling later, and the cover was removed - a simple thing made of four planks of wood and some branched leaves.

She shuffled up, and when Izuku got his foot on the first rung of the ladder he put out the lantern and fastened it to his hip. When his head peaked above the surface, Ochako pulled him up.

They didn't give themselves time to brush off their clothes, setting off in a straight run that would take them into the forest. They would hide out there until they could be sure the coast was clear.

The barking of dogs bounced off the trees. Izuku turned. Dots of light were weaving their way around the tree trunks, the men barking their own war cries as they grew closer. A hand grabbed his arm. "Izuku! We need to move!"

Idiot. Why was he stopping? He scooped up Ochako and set off in a sprint.

He didn't think. He kept going forwards, letting himself be lost in the rhythm of his breathing and the brushing of leaves against his face. He stumbled over a rock, but quickly recovered.

Through the moonlight he could see the trees grow more clustered. The prospect of safety pushed him forward. Ochako turned in his grip, bringing her staff to bear. The gnarled wood crackled as her mana flowed through it. He wondered what she was doing until he heard the dogs barking closer than before, their teeth clacking together.

She used his shoulder as a brace as her echoed voice spoke the Word, " **Grau!** "

The force pushed him forwards, and he struggled to catch up to his legs, but from the whines coming from behind him he knew that her spell hit the mark. When he focused on the world in front of him, his heart sank.

A dozen armoured men stood in file, torches in hand and swords drawn. A captain was with them, a cross nailed proudly onto his chestplate. Izuku slowed, keeping at a safe distance. He put Ochako down and looked around, cursing in his head when he noticed they were in a clearing. They'd been corralled there without even knowing.

Izuku drew his sword. It was nothing special. A standard blade with a standard guard and grip, which was wrapped in a worn black fabric. Not even a guard would have considered it.

Ochako pressed up against his back as their pursuers caught up. They were encircled.

The captain stepped forward. "You have one chance to surrender to the Crown! Come with us and your evil ways will be forgiven!"

"Is that before or after you burn us at the stake?!" Ochako yelled. She and Izuku had seen too many friends die that way.

"Either way you will be redeemed!"

Ochako thrust her staff forward. " **Grau!** " The captain's armour dented as he flew backwards into two of his men.

The rest of them charged.

As the familiar ripple of Ochako's mana filled the air, Izuku moved to his first opponent. The man swung his sword from his shoulder, a textbook strike. Izuku met the blade with an underhanded swing, where it continued on through the man's neck. He stood for a second until he fell, sword falling into halves as his head rolled off his shoulders.

A shield bearer was next, covering up for a spear man behind him. Izuku batted the pole away with the flat of his blade before slashing through the shield and cutting off the man's arm holding it. He screamed and tumbled back into the spearman. Izuku thrusted his blade through them both.

The other guards slowed their approach, eyeing him carefully. They were only looking for one magic user. And they were right.

He never had the power for magic, but his sword was forged by the most powerful mages themselves. One For All. The blade that could cut through anything. The last one to wield it had been the late knight Toshinori, 'The All Might'. How he deemed izuku worthy still eluded him to this day.

He cut through three more guards swiftly. He was glad it was so dark. He didn't want to see any more blood.

" **Grait!** " Izuku's stomach lurched as his feet left the floor. " **Gravitas!** " Izuku sunk his blade into the ground and willed it not to cut as a wave of force pushed the guards away. " **Graitimen.** " He landed and pulled his sword free, taking the time to inspect the clearing. Some guards were getting up, clearly disorientated, but dozens of fresh faces joined the fight. Just how many did they bring?

"Izuku." She was breathing hard, but he knew she had a lot more left in her. "There's no end to them."

He tightened his sword grip. "There will be. I doubt they brought an army."

"Izuku… is there a point anymore?"

"Don't say that."

"We just keep running, and they keep catching up. Everyone else has already - "

"Don't say that!" He looked into her watery eyes. "Don't you dare say it's pointless. We'll survive. We'll make it."

"But Izuku…"

"I won't let anyone else I care about die! Especially not the woman I love!" He faced the encroaching guards again, bringing up his sword. It gleamed in the moonlight. "I'm staying with you, no matter what."

Ochako briefly grabbed his hand and squeezed. "And I'll stay with you, no matter what."

She let go, and the guards came upon them.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading!

Had a fantasy setting bouncing around in my head, and I really wanted to write it. But I've got another fic I need to work on first. Might return to this setting when I get so far in my other fic, but I had to get something out or else I'd be thinking about it all the time.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Izuku's Tale

**2:** How gravity brought them together.

* * *

Izuku had always yearned for adventure. The son of a servant, his younger days were spent scrubbing the floors of the Lord's mansion and carrying laundry as he stared out the windows, wondering what lay beyond the rolling hills. So when he came of age at ten, he took the choice to move out the servant house and into the village proper, living in the loft of an old couple whose daughter worked at the mansion.

For the next five years he broke out of his nervous shell, earning his way by doing odd jobs for everyone in the village. In the end, everyone owed him a favour - not like he'd ask for them to be repaid - and he'd been given the title of the most reliable person in the village. The only awkward part was the daughters who were being pushed his way. He was flattered, but he wanted to see the world before he settled down. And he was terrible at romance, his first kiss being stopped by the bumping of foreheads. They both were too embarrassed to try again.

Then the guards came, asking for men to join the service. Izuku leapt at the chance.

Everyone was sad to see him go, especially his mother, who he hugged and promised to write.

The city was everything he hoped it to be, if a little smelly. There were more people in one street than he had ever seen in his whole life! And the noise was constant, a collective murmur coming from everyone's conversations mixed with the yelling of traders, the striking of anvils and the clinks of moving plate armour.

By the time he got to the barracks he was overwhelmed. What followed were three days of rigorous testing, to see if they had the physicality to join the guard. Izuku had little trouble with them, only finding he couldn't lift as much weight as others. His stamina, apparently, was superb, as he was one of the few who dropped at the end of the tests.

He succeeded, and spent another month training in the art of the halberd, sword and shield. He took to them quickly, considering he'd never held a weapon before, and whilst he was neither the fastest, the largest, or the strongest, he was the most precise and his eyes found even the smallest of openings. It was his skill that alienated him from the rest of the recruits.

But he did find one friend in Eijirou Kaminari. He was sitting on his bunk, fiddling with something in his hands and cursing. Izuku cautiously approached. "Excuse me… do you need some help?"

He looked up, long brown hair getting caught in his eye. "Ah, shit! Not to you, man, just this damn hair." He held out his hand, a metal clip lying in his palm. "I usually fasten it back with this, but it got caught in training today."

Izuku picked it up and inspected it. The spring had been bent, so it wouldn't close properly. The hinge was rusty too. Probably a memento of some sort.

His fingers set to work, deftly brushing off the flakes of rust and straightening out the spring. A couple of tests and he confirmed it fixed, nodding to himself and passing it back to an amazed Eijirou.

"You some kind of craftsman?" he asked, putting his hair into a ponytail.

"More like a handyman. I did a bit of everything back home."

"That's pretty cool. What are you doing here then?"

They talked all night until light's out. From then on they were partners, going on patrol for three months before another three month night shift on the walls. When their probation period finished, they were given an assignment: guards at the mage college.

That was when his life changed forever.

They were standing beneath the Tower on either side of the main gate. He felt they were a little redundant; they were mages, the most powerful people in the land, and the gateway they were guarding was a massive invisible barrier that blasted back any who didn't have a pass. Still, they were 'a sign of good faith' from the Kingdom to the Mage Order.

He was looking up the Tower when something knocked into him. He stumbled and hurried to catch his halberd before it fell. Eijirou laughed. Izuku regained his senses and looked down. _Cute_.

She was a little shorter than him, with a round face with rosy red cheeks. Her hair and eyes were a chocolate brown, with a little bit of green in her iris. He noticed he could only see so much detail because she was pressed against his front. She noticed too, and her face went red as she backed away.

She snapped her head around, before scooping up her pointed hat from the floor. When it was on, she pulled the brim over her face. "S-sorry! I'm just really late and I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm so sorry!"

He backed up and raised a hand. "It's fine, really! I wasn't looking either!" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to a person he was supposed to be guarding.

She didn't seem to hear him as she shuffled past, still hiding behind her hat. "Really really sorry, but I have to go! Sorry!" She ran off through the Great Hall, turning to the right and disappearing around the corner.

"She's gone, lover boy." Lover boy?! He turned to Eijiro, who was laughing at his reddened face. "You couldn't take your eyes off her! And that sigh! You were like a maiden in love!"

Izuku huffed and looked away, straightening out his helmet and adjusting the straps. "Oh don't be like that! It was funny! Besides, you might get to see her again anyway."

Annoyingly enough, Izuku _was_ interested, and when he looked at Eijirou's smirking face, a pass held between his fingers, Izuku cursed and took it.

 _Ochako Uraraka_

 _15_

 _Dormitory 5, Room 34_

 _Magic: Gravity._

Ochako Uraraka. His heart leapt at her name.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I've decided to make this a series of oneshots that I'll write whenever the fancy strikes me. That being said, they will not be in strict chronological order. Updates will be infrequent too.

Regardless, let me know what you think!


	3. Dawn

**3:** The rising sun bathes the forest clearing.

* * *

Ochako was used to waking up in pain. The boxes she slept on were a far cry from her bed at the college and they didn't leave much space to spread out. But this pain was different than the cramps she would get. It sizzled through her whole body, twisting and stabbing as she tried to move.

Mana exhaustion.

But why had she drained her reserves? She was still in the cellar…

Her eyes snapped open. The rising sun glared back. She pushed herself away, grunting as she fought through the pain. As she crawled forward her hand brushed against cloth. She flinched back, struggling to look up. When she did, her heart jumped as she came face to face with a corpse garbed in the Guards' colours. Looking at her periphery, she saw more.

Then the night before came back to her.

"Izuku…" she croaked. She crawled over the body. "Izuku."

She needed to find him. The last she saw he dived into a group of enemies and drew them away from her. Her hand slipped and she tumbled onto the grass, landing on her back. A thick fog had descended on the clearing, the sun beaming off the smog. "Izuku." She needed to move. She needed energy.

Ochako raised her arm.

The fog wobbled. She opened up her mana pool and she felt nature's energy moving to the focal point in her hand. The fog swirled as it coalesced around her arm. It smelled like the morning dew, felt thick like broth and just as filling.

As her body filled with energy she called out his name. "Izuku. Izuku!" She rose to her feet. "Izuku!"

Dozens of corpses littered the clearing, the blood long since soaked into the ground. They were all the Guards' colours. No sign of Izuku's green cloak. "Izuku!"

Her eyes scanned the area until they landed on a large tree. It towered upwards, likely hundreds of years old and rich in mana. There, nestled in its gnarled roots, a man in tattered clothes, sword stabbed into the ground beside him. It was only by his green hair did she recognise him.

She ran for him, tripping over body after body as she drew closer to his still form. A cold dread sunk her stomach. Cuts and slashes marred his body, the blood dried on what remained of his clothes. His head was hung over, limp like a doll.

"Izuku!" She closed the distance and cradled his head, trying to look into his eyes. They were closed. "No. No. Izuku!" He couldn't be dead. He was too stubborn to die. She pressed her ear to his chest. No steady thump that she used to fall asleep to. Next, she put her ear by his mouth.

Time seemed to slow as she waited, holding her own breath so that she wouldn't miss his own. Birds chirped in the distance.

Then it caressed her. His breath. His life.

Her tears fell faster as she clutched at his chest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a quick one whilst I'm writing something else.


	4. By the Fire

**4:** In a blizzard, Izuku sneaks into the college dorms.

* * *

The wind howled outside, biting with its frosty gale. Snow battered the windows, twisting and swirling as it bowed to its master. Stepping out for a scant few seconds would chill a man to the bone.

That was why Izuku thought he and Eijirou were lucky when they were off patrol that day, the duty left to Denki and Mineta who he imagined were shaking in their armour, huddling near the Tower for warmth.

Eijirou was in the barracks, indulging in the stew made by the college's chef, someone, Eijirou said, reminded him of his mother. Izuku had some himself before saying he was tired and heading for the bunks.

Then he wrapped himself up in several layers, snuck out the back, and made his way to the dormitories, bracing himself against the buffeting winds and using the lights in the distance as a guide. When he reached them, he went around the back of the building and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Ochako!" It was hard to shout above the wind whilst trying to remain unnoticed by the rest of the dorm. "Ochako!"

Nothing.

Izuku bent down and plunged his hand into the snow. The cold bit straight through his clothes, numbing his forearm as he searched for a stone to throw. Finally, his fingers brushed against one and he quickly fished it out, wasting no time in plinking it off Ochako's window.

"Ochako!"

The window swung open, a staff poking through the small gap. The snow halted around him as he felt his insides go light. Before he knew it, he was floating up, and he reached out to grasp the windowpane. She reached out to him, pulling him in and quickly shutting the window behind him. With the cold sealed away, the room began to heat up again, spurred on by the magically-enhanced fireplace.

Izuku sighed in relief as the warmth bathed his skin. He took off his hat and ruffled his hair as it poofed back into its uncontrollable state. Small fingers replaced his own as Ochako walked up beside him. "Hey there," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied, the two of them chuckling as he leant down to capture her lips. If he was cold before, he didn't notice as his body filled with warmth as Ochako huddled into his side.

After a few more seconds, they separated, goofy smiles on their faces. At this moment, they were breaking the rules; not necessarily their relationship, but the sneaking around at night. It was like something out of a court lady's romance book.

"You're freezing," she said, picking at his snow covered clothes.

"I feel like I'm melting under all this," he said as he shed his outer layers. Ochako kept her eyes on him as he stripped down to his undershirt and rope-belted pants. "See something you li-"

She closed in and kissed him, clutching onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met time and time again, and he couldn't complain about her hungry actions.

"I missed you," she murmured, finally separating from him.

It had been a week since they had last seen each other. The blizzard had the whole college shut down, fire mages working at all hours to keep the campus from being buried under leagues of snow. A detachment had been sent to the local village as well, providing a barrier against the storm. And the guards? They still had to keep watch. Not without warmth, however, the mages weren't that curel.

It was too bad that the enchanted rings were nowhere near as warm as Ochako's room.

"It has been a while. Been up to much?"

She shook her head, a cute pout on her face. "Just brewing homework. I don't know how many ointments I've made for sore backs today."

He laughed. "Well, at least I know who to go to if I get a training injury."

"It's not funny! I couldn't get the smell off my hands for hours!"

He laughed again and she slapped his chest. How long had it took them to reach this point? Their early interactions were full of blushes and stutters on both sides. If anything, it got even worse when he confessed to her on the night of the festival. For a month they didn't know what to do with each other, as if time had reset itself back to the first day they met. Then, one day, on the way back from the village, she took his hands and before he knew it she was kissing him. It was brief, and she ran off afterwards, but it gave him the confidence he needed to kiss her the next time he saw her.

Now, a year and a half on, they could carry a conversation with no awkwardness.

After a bit more teasing, and a few more kisses, they sat by the fire, a blanket thrown around their shoulders. Ochako snuggled into his left as they both sipped from cups of tea.

"This is nice," she sighed, somehow getting closer.

He hummed in response, basking in the warmth she gave.

"Hey, Izuku…" He looked down at her. "You ever think about the future? Like, what we'll do after this?"

In truth, he hadn't. Life in the service of the crown could change in an instant. Even tomorrow he could be transferred. The only reason he believed he was still at the college was because it was out of the way and easily forgotten.

"I'm… not too sure. Being a soldier, anything can change. There's no rumours of war, but…"

"You can never know," she finished. He nodded. "That's fair. I mean, I want us to be together here until I graduate, but I understand your not in control of everything right now."

"My service is almost up," he blurted. "I've got another year left until it's up. After that, I can sign up again, or go my own way." He wanted her to know he could be there for her, even though he knew she had two more years left until she graduated.

"You could find work in the village," she suggested. "At least until I graduate. I've… got a plan for when I do…"

She sounded nervous, unsure. He held her tighter and she continued.

"You know I don't come from much. My town is poor, and my parents are still stuck as servants for that lord. Ever since I got here, I've always wanted to go back as a fully fledged mage, set up a tower, and help everyone out. I can let my parents live with me, and use my authority to protect the people."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"It does, but… I want you to be there too, Izuku. I just don't want you to think you _have_ to be there." She looked into her tea and he felt her shoulders tense. "I… I love you, Izu… And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

It felt like his heart had gone into the sky. A tingle went down his spine and he felt his smile stretch from ear to ear. "You… you love me?"

She nodded, vulnerability shining in her eyes. "I - I do. With all my heart."

"I love you too." As soon as the words left his lips he felt like a cloud. The brown in her eyes seemed richer and more vibrant than before, and the blush on her cheeks was more prevalent. He cupped her cheek as she smiled toothily.

"So you'll go back with me?"

"I will."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

They curled up in bed that night, looking into each other's eyes until they fell asleep, hands together and legs intertwined.

It was hard bribing Mina to keep quiet the next morning as she bounced around the room, gushing about how romantic their 'forbidden love' was.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Thank you for the favourites and follows. I hope you're enjoying the story! This chapter is inspired by the Siberian winds that are currently battering the UK, grinding the country to a halt. Affectionately dubbed: The Beast from the East, followed by storm Emma, outside has become extremely cold. I went for a walk until I ended up knee deep in snow. So today, I stayed in with a hot chocolate. Much better.

 **agustingaleano322** : Thank you for the review. From our shared Latin language origins, I kind of understand what your review said. I'm glad you enjoy the story! On Ochako and Bakugo, there will not be any pairing for them, as you guessed. I think they are far too different, and I think Bakugo needs someone who won't put up with his crap. Ochako doesn't strike me as the type of person who can fight on everything all the time. However, he will show up in this story!

 **Amandineylan:** I sent you a PM as a reply, but I'm glad you're so enthused about the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Hanging On

**5:** She is his life line

* * *

She didn't know how long she held her hand to his chest, drawing the latent mana from the air and channelling it through his body. It was simple healing magic, a basic course she was required to take every year. She needed it more these days than she ever thought she would. Infusing mana into something wasn't a hard task, especially on living things. The pathways were clear and already flowing, all it took was someone to bridge the gap.

She kept her eyes on his face, holding back tears. Dried blood layered his skin, either his own or his enemy's, it was hard to tell. His eyes were sunken and closed, dark against his pale skin. It was only the rhythm of his heartbeat and the pulsing of his energy that kept her from falling to pieces.

 _Please, Izu. Please come back to me._

She looked to the sword sunk in the ground. One for All. It was stained with blood, but didn't have a single chip or scratch on the blade. Looking closer, she noticed it had changed slightly, the wrapping on the grip now a deep red and perfectly wound. The guard had also increased by half an inch and the blade had become slightly serrated.

Ochako knew of the blade's legacy: it had been handed down through a long line of elite warriors, each one carving their name into legend. The last to hold it was 'The All Might'. When the blade was in his possession it was a gleaming silver and gold greatsword that could cut through entire armies in a single stroke. When Izuku held the blade, however, it shrank into a short sword, with a quality worse than what the guards carried.

It seemed it was bonding with its new wielder now.

She would have removed it from the ground if she could. There were rumours it made the wielder immortal. In the past she would have dismissed the idea, such enchantment impossible to do, even for the Grand Mages themselves. Now, though, after all that had happened, she was willing to believe anything.

His energy suddenly pulsed and she was drawn back to his face. His brow scrunched up and his lips twitched. His hand grasped the air, not strong enough to lift itself. Ochako took his hand and guided it to the pommel of his sword, where he gripped it gently. He stilled.

It would be a long time until he woke up.

A gentle wind blew through the clearing, carrying a stench that made her retch. The bodies were starting to bake in the midday sun, the hauntingly familiar smell of death hanging in the air.

The wind died and she breathed in. It still clung to her nose.

Her ear twitched as something bounced around the trees. She frowned and listened closer. It was constant and rhythmic, almost to the pace of footsteps…

Her heart stopped. She could hear the clinking of plate and the rustle of chainmail growing closer.

Her staff. Where was her staff? She couldn't leave Izuku. Separating the connection now would put his body into shock.

They were getting closer.

 _Izuku, please wake up!_

She tried to push more mana into his system, but his body rejected it with a violent jerk. She tried again, crying as she caused him pain.

 _Please!_

"Sir, over here!"

Another push.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Ochako looked behind her and locked eyes with a soldier. His eyes widened and he ran back into the forest. "Sir, sir! There's a mage over here!"

More soldiers emerged from the treeline. Was this it? Was this how they were going to end after surviving such a bloody encounter?

The soldier returned, pulling a robed man along with him. "Are you su - " He paused, scanning the battleground. Ochako couldn't see his face, but the way his hood tilted she knew he was looking at her. His hands came up to his hood, pulling it back to reveal shocking white and red hair. "Ochako?"

His voice quelled her fear. It was something she didn't think she would hear again. "Shoto?"

He smiled widely and strode towards her, heedless of the bodies littering the floor. His joy died when he noticed who she was holding. "Is that Izuku?" She nodded. He looked to the soldiers, waving them over. "Bring a stretcher, now! We have an injured man here!"

Two men jogged their way over, a woman with a bag following behind. A herbalist, Ochako guessed from the pouches along her belt.

"Izuku, he's… I can't…"

"It's okay, Ochako, I've got him."

Shoto placed his hand next to hers and she felt him connect his own bridge, much stronger and refined than her own. He was a prodigy, after all. Still, she didn't want to let go, instead holding his hand as he was guided down onto the stretcher, the herbalist working at washing his cuts.

With her other hand, she guided the sword out of the earth and made sure his grip was tight as she lay it over his chest. Looking down at him made her tear up again.

"What happened?" Shoto asked.

"We - " She swallowed to clear the thickness in her voice. "We were found out. We've been using tunnels to escape so far, but… they must have finally caught on."

He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're safe now. We have a hideout not too far from here with healers and some supplies. He'll make it."

"Thank you, Shoto."

"It's what friends are for." They started moving, the company of soldiers going back into rank. Now that she looked, their armour was tattered and mismatched, and some were dressed more as hunters than fighters. There were even a few women in the ranks. "Momo's there too."

Relief took her breath. "She made it?"

"We met up after the burnings started. It was hard, finding her in all that chaos, but we made it out."

The orange glow and screams of that night never left her mind. "I'm glad."

"I'm happy you two made it as well. I don't know how many friends we've already lost." His voice dropped off. "Of course, that means that we can't let you go after this." It was strange, hearing him tease. A far cry from the person he used to be. It did wonders for her spirits, though. "Besides, I doubt you'll leave when you see what the Resistance has planned."

"Resistance?"

"You'll be surprised with how many people are willing to go against the tyrant. Whole villages have joined our cause."

"How long has this been around?"

"A few months. The plans have been there since the beginning, but we've only recently had the numbers to start causing some disruption." Her looked at her with hope. "But, with you and Izuku with us, we can finally start hitting them where it hurts."

It was strange, thinking they could fight back. Until now, they had been on the run, people either dismissive of their presence or going straight to the authorities. The land was gripped in fear, and rightly so. All those who dissented were punished severely.

At night, when they held each other, Izuku would blame himself for their turmoil. He was the wielder of One for All, the next hero of the land, and he could do nothing but watch as everything crumbled. Sometimes he would entertain the idea of charging the castle himself to bring an end to it all. That was before she would slap him. She wouldn't let his misplaced guilt kill him.

But now they weren't alone; there was a resistance, and their friends were ready to fight too. If the fall of the kingdom taught Ochako anything, it was that one man could not save them all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Just a quick chapter for you all which I hope you enjoy. I think I might stick with the present/past/present formula right now, but it may change in the future, depending on what the past or present segments entail. In the future the past will disappear, leaving us with the end of the story.

Thanks to all who have faved, followed and reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying the collection!

See you next time,  
Naowt.


	6. Summer Sun

**6:** She wasn't peeking, honest!

* * *

The guards were training in the barracks courtyard. Under the summer sun, they clashed dull blades over and over again, laughing good naturedly when one of them got a hit. More often than not, it was the green haired one who scored a hit as he danced around his partners blows and struck swiftly. Every now and then they would break away and talk before re engaging.

It was a nice display of companionship and swordsmanship.

But Ochako would be lying if that was all she was looking at. With the sun beating down on them, she couldn't help but watch as their shirts clung to their skin, showing every shift of muscle that lay beneath. It was nice knowing the green haired one wasn't just a pretty face and a nice guy.

Hands slapped down on her shoulders, making her jump. A teasing voice came from her right. "Eying the selection?"

Ochako shot back from the window, turning to her pink friend. "Mina!"

The girl in question leaned over Ochako, looking out the window herself. "So this is why you've been coming to the library so much. Can't say I blame you."

Mina leant back and Ochako shook her head. "That's not it at all!" Her face was hot.

Mina took a seat across from her, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. She smirked. "Do you know how long I was watching you for?" Ochako looked at her book, waiting for her face to burst into flames. "Who would've thought my innocent little Ochako would be peeping on the boys? Did that green one steal your breath away that day?"

No, he most definitely _did not_. She _definitely_ wasn't embarrassed when she looked into his emerald eyes after bumping into him. Her heart _definitely_ didn't stutter when he smiled at her, her school pass in hand. And she _definitely_ hadn't been coming to the library to watch him working out for the past month. That was what she wanted to say, but all that came out was a strangled noise.

Mina's eyes lit up. "Aww, you fancy him! Love at first sight, how romantic!"

Ochako tipped her hat over her eyes. "Please be quiet."

She was already in a monologue. "All it took was one glance for them to fall in love, their hearts beating in unison. An entire moon filled with sneaking looks and nervous blushes that hid the burning lust beneath their skin!"

 _Burning lust?!_

"That's not true at all! I don't fancy him whatsoever!"

Mina looked out the window. "Is he taking his shirt off?"

Ochako's head whipped to the side to find the two sipping from their water flasks, shirts still on. She slowly turned her head to Mina, trying to delay the inevitable. Three seconds passed, and there it was: the image of smugness. Ochako sighed. "Maybe a little…" Mina raised an eyebrow. "Okay, quite a bit."

Mina leaned over the table and gave Ochako a hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! Your first fancy! It seems you have a good taste in men. His friend's not that bad to look at either." He was okay, Ochako thought. Nowhere near the level of the green haired one. "Why don't you go and talk to him? You don't even know his name."

"I can't just talk to him! What if I stutter? What if he thinks I'm an idiot after I bumped into him _and_ lost my card? What would I even say?"

Mina sat back. "You could start with 'hi!' or something."

"Then what?"

"Ask his name?"

"Then what?"

"Are you seriously asking me how you talk to a person?" Mina sighed, the teasing look on her face going away. "I get that you're nervous, but you shouldn't overthink things. Worst case scenario: you find out he doesn't fancy you. Best case: you learn a bit more about him."

"That's true, but…"

"But what? He's just a guy. You speak with our male classmates all the time. He's not some dragon."

It was times like these she was glad she had Mina as a friend. As eccentric as the alchemist could be, even going so far as to dye her own skin and hair for experiments, she had a talent for putting things into perspective and cutting through Ochako's flimsy excuses. She was a direct girl, and kept persisting until she got results. It really helped Ochako break out of her shell at the start of school.

Ochako took a breath, a plan already coming to mind. "You know what? You're right. I just need to go and speak with him. I'll ask his name, and see where I can take it from there!" Okay, she had this! She'd talk to him when school ended and he was guarding the entrance. Easy.

She got up from her seat and scooped up her books. "Thanks for the help, Mina. I'll talk to you later!"

She had some rehearsing to do before lunch break ended.

* * *

Eijirou nudged Izuku with his elbow. "Hm? What's up?"

Eijirou smirked, nodding his head towards _that_ window. "She was there again, you're fair maiden."

Izuku blushed. "I - I thought we wouldn't t-talk about this anymore!"

"Looks like she brought a friend," he continued, shielding his eyes as he waved. When Izuku looked, he saw a _pink_ girl wave before blowing a kiss. Eijirou 'caught' it in his hand and pressed it to his cheek, grinning like an idiot.

Why couldn't Izuku be that suave?!

He put a hand on Eijirou's shoulder, face set and serious. "Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me your ways."

"You're freaking me out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

And here's another one, this train has no breaks! It's liberating, getting random thoughts on the 'page' and not caring about the word count. Lets me experiment with stuff as well. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Beneath the Ruins

**7:** Reuniting with old friends.

* * *

They travelled through the forest till the sun set, the orange light beaming through the trees. Scouts made sure the way was safe as the rest of the company chatted between themselves. It had been a long time since she heard so much laughter. It almost felt like the war never happened.

The forest eventually thinned, revealing a crumbled stone keep infested with moss and ivy. It looked like a lord's residence from an age long gone, the spires wilted like a flower. Several figures emerged from the stone, arrows knocked back in their bows. One look at their group and they relaxed, climbing down the ruin to greet their friends.

Among the handshakes and hugs, a rather large man with a bandana covering the bottom of his face came forward. "It's good to see you back, captain. Who's that there?" He gestured to Izuku.

"An old friend," Shoto replied. "He's stabilized, but we need to get him inside. Mind getting the door for us, Shoji?"

He nodded and bent down, swiping away some leaves that were covering a wooden hatch. A quick pull on its rusted handle opened it up to a large staircase. "Need some help?" he asked, nodding to the stretcher.

"Please."

It was hard letting go of Izuku's hand. Ochako had to keep reminding herself that it was the only way they could get down the stairs and into proper care. It didn't do much to quell the feeling she had just let go of half her soul.

"Injured!" Shoto shouted. "We have injured!"

Ochako heard bustling further down the staircase. Slowly, an orange glow came into view, shadows cast along the ground. When they reached the bottom, a large cellar room greeted them. People passed to and fro, some soldiers, some families. Lanterns hung off the walls and tables sat around the sides.

It wasn't long before people crowded them and before she knew it, Izuku was being taken away down a corridor. She moved for him, but Shoto held her back. "Where are they taking him?"

"To our infirmary. We have proper healers there."

She pulled on his arm. "I have to go with him." They hadn't been separated since it all began. "I need to be there."

"He'll get healed better if you aren't there. You know what healers are like: they want complete concentration."

"But…"

"Shoto!" There was another voice she hadn't heard in a while. To her left, Momo came from another corridor, walking as fast as she could with whatever she was holding in her arms.

Looking to the man in question, Ochako was shocked to see such a smile on his face; the kind of smile Izuku would send her. "Momo." They embraced and shared a kiss. Ochako looked away in embarrassment.

"We've been waiting for you. How did the patrol go?"

"It went pretty well. We found some people I'm sure you'll like to meet."

Shoto tapped her shoulder and Ochako looked back into the shocked face of Momo. Tears leaked out of the woman's eyes. "Ochako…" She was swept up in a hug, her face firmly pressed against Momo's neck. When did she get so affectionate? "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Ochako was about to respond in kind when a gurgling noise caught her attention. Pulling away and looking down, she saw a chubby face wrapped up in a blanket staring back with sharp blue eyes. Her mind quickly made the connection.

Shocked, she looked between her two friends who smiled back at her. "You, the, wha?"

"Yes, he's ours," Momo said. "My little angel."

"He was born a month ago. Thankfully we were with the Resistance by then."

"You couldn't have waited for a better time?" Why did she say whatever came to her mind when she was panicking?

Momo chuckled. "It came as quite a surprise to us. We were on the run, but… we loved each other too. It was hard to, uh… hold back."

Ochako was glad she and Izuku hadn't been so risky. She couldn't deal with having a baby in her situation. Still… "I'm happy for you. He's very cute."

"Isn't he?" Momo poked his cheeks. "Just look at these chubby cheeks," she said in a baby voice. "Chubby chubby cheeks." The baby gurgled. "Yes they are! Yes they are!" She brought the baby up and started nuzzling him, babbling incoherently.

Shoto shook his head fondly. "You won't get through to her now. She'll be like this for another fifteen minutes."

"I bet it gets quite a handful."

"Sometimes. It's worth it though. And we have Mama Inko on hand to help."

Inko? Where had she heard that name before? "Who's Mama Inko?"

"She's the backbone of this whole place. Sure, we have the generals and soldiers, but she keeps this place clean, puts food on the table, and looks after the kids. We're thinking of making a monument to her when this whole thing is finished."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is." Shoto looked over her shoulder. "Speak of the devil. There she is."

Ochako turned. There, holding a toddler against her hip, was a chubby woman with large eyes and a kind smile. What drew Ochako's attention, however, was the familiar green hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a quick one whilst I'm stuck on Pillars. Had to get something out or I would have gone insane. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Fornicating?

"Miss Uraraka, it has been brought to my attention that you have been," Midnight cleared her throat, "'fornicating' with a guard."

Ochako's face went bright red. This wasn't what she imagined would happen when her teacher called her in that morning. "W-w-what?!" She covered her cheeks with her hands.

Her teacher adjusted her hat. "While this isn't against school rules, I would advise against-"

"It's not like that at all!" Ochako interrupted. "We just talk! We don't f-f-f - do _that_!"

"Oh? I have sources that claim otherwise."

Was someone trying to get her in trouble? She couldn't think of anyone who she would have angered. Maybe they were playing a prank on her. "I swear, Miss Midnight, we're not like that. I can barely get two sentences out as it is…"

Midnight raised an eyebrow. "So you _do_ want to fornicate?"

"Yes… I mean no! No! Can we please stop using that word?!"

"Do you want me to use another?"

"I don't want to talk about _that_ at all!"

Silence descended in the office. Midnight looked unaffected by the conversation, but Ochako was a mess. She hid her face in her hands and shook her head as she tried to banish the word 'fornicate' from her mind. As well as the images of Izuku's shirtless body, his muscles shimmering with sweat as he sparred in the midday heat. She could only imagine what his body felt li-

"You okay, Ochako?"

Her head shot up. "I'm… no. Not really."

Midnight rested her chin on her fingers. "Is it safe for me to assume you like this boy?" Ochako nodded, too embarrassed for words. Midnight sighed. "Like I said earlier, it's not against the rules. Imagine us trying to repress the urges of over a hundred magically talented teenagers? However, relationships can be distracting, especially to the boy. He has a job to do."

"He's really responsible! He wouldn't be distracted at all."

"And you wouldn't attempt to?"

"No."

Midnight stood and took off her hat, letting her wild black hair free. "Ochako, I know what it's like at your age. Back in my day, I flirted with all the boys I could. I'm quite a catch, you know. But boys aren't everything. You still have a lot of time in your life. I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't start focusing on my studies."

Ochako's fingers clutched at her robes. "I know my studies are important, and I always try my best. It's just… all this is weird. I've never felt like this before."

"You've never been told?"

Ochako shook her head. "My parents were always busy, so I never had time to ask. I know about my monthly… thing, and that it means I'm grown up. I don't know why though."

Midnight's look became sympathetic. "So this is your first love."

"I w-wouldn't say l-love. I fancy him, but…"

Midnight came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Ochako. It's okay to feel these things." Midnight bent down to her eye level. "I brought you here to give you advice on abstaining from a relationship, but now I see my duties as a teacher must come first. Ochako, I'm going to give you a _very_ important talk."

She tried not to be concerned when the door lock clicked into place.

Hours later, Ochako hid in the crowd, pale-faced and far too embarrassed to even look at Izuku. Not like they would have talked about anything other than the weather. When she got back to the dorms she ran straight for her bathroom to splash some water on her face. That _talk_ with Midnight was extremely embarrassing and at times a little _graphical_. She now knew things about her teacher that she never wanted to know.

 _I feel dirty_.

The things her teacher did before she straightened her act were disgusting, no matter how much Ochako was assured that they 'felt good'. Why would you even put _that_ in _there_?

" _Trust me, when you do this stuff you'll agree. Now that's over, let me tell you how to get your man."_

She tried to keep her attention on the hundreds of books shelved against the walls, as well as the magical instruments in the corner, but Midnight had said some things that peaked her interest.

" _As a woman, you have tools to draw their attention. Yep, those right there. You've also got a cute face that could be helped with some makeup. Try making your hair a little wilder too, like mine."_

Before she knew it she was looking at herself in the mirror, hands fiddling with the bangs that hung either side of her face. What was wilder? A bit more poofy? Ochako could admit her hair was a little flat, but she put a lot of effort trying to get it down in the morning. She had a terrible bedhead. Maybe she should stop trying to get it down completely?

She put her fingers into her hair and gave a little shake, undoing at least half an hour's worth of work. Still, it didn't look too bad. Like her hair was floating a bit. It added a bit of shape to her face as well.

Next she looked at her _tools_. She knew that hers were a little bigger than the other girls'. Nowhere near Mina's level, but still pretty sizable. She went back to Midnight's words and puffed out her chest a bit, pressing them together a bit with her arms. Just looking at herself in the mirror made her blush, but she felt strangely confident. Over the next few minutes she tried several faces that she thought were 'sexy'. A little pout here, accentuating her lips there.

A part of her was tempted to go to Mina and ask for help with some makeup, but she knew she would be teased for the rest of the night. It seemed the universe wouldn't give her a choice.

"Supri - what are you doing?"

Ochako almost jumped out of her skin. Her feet landed back on the floor, but her body went backwards, her legs following as she tumbled into the bath, the small privacy curtain coming down with her.

Mina's laughter made her want to hide under it forever, but it was pulled away from her weak grip. Ochako ducked her head down as Mina continued to laugh, leaning against the doorframe for support. "Were you - were you _posing_?" Ochako shook her head. "You were! You were posing! I see the talk with Miss Midnight went well then."

Wait. "How did you know I talked with her?"

"Because I told her about you and that green cutey."

"That was you?!"

"I figured since nothing I said helped you, then a woman with a bit of experience could. She was quite a catch, you know."

Ochako stood in the bath and pointed at her friend. "She thought we were _fornicating_!"

Mina laughed. "That's the word she used? I said you were bumping uglies."

"Why?!"

"You think she would have taken you in if I said you were looking at him from the library window?"

Ochako felt like screaming. Just from the top of her head she could think of ten different ways to better go about it. Why couldn't Mina just think things through?

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you, Ochako, but you have to admit it worked a bit. At least from what I just saw." Mina came over and put her hands on Ochako's shoulders. "You just need confidence in yourself. I know you can do it."

Ochako looked into Mina's eyes, seeing nothing but support, as misguided as it was. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now, tomorrow we're gonna make sure he can't take his eyes off you!"

"Y-yeah."

"He'll fall for you on the spot!"

"Y-yeah!"

"He'll pull you in and ravage your lips with everything he has!"

"Yeah - wait, no!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

It's nice to get back into writing after the past couple of weeks. I can only write when I'm in the mood, and the 'mood' recently has not been there. Got a lot to think about, as we all do at some point.

Regardless, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and I thank everyone for their reviews. I don't know whether I've said this before, but this is my first attempt at 'fluff' and cutesy romance. It's one of the reasons I separate the past and present. The present being more mature in terms of everything and the past being the 'golden time' as it were.

So, Sergito, I'm happy you're enjoying both sides of the story!

Thank you as well Petyo. I think someone saying my story is interesting is the best compliment I can get, and I'm glad I'm on your radar.

And thank you for your review Air Reader. I'm glad you like both aspects too, and I'm a fan of your other works too. I hope I see more in the future!

Next past chapter will be the conclusion to this one, so stay tuned.


	9. Reunion

**9:** Mother and Son.

* * *

Ochako watched, mesmerised as Inko passed the toddler off to a brown haired woman. "Thank you so much," she said.

Inko smiled and again Ochako was reminded of Izuku. "It's no problem, Mari. We all need a break sometimes." She leant over the child and grabbed his nose. "Especially with little monsters like this!" He giggled and the mother did too.

When they left, Inko looked around the room, seemingly for something to do. Shoto called her over. "Mama Inko, we've got some new blood!"

The bustle parted for her as she moved towards them, a smile on her face. When she got close, Ochako could see a few faint freckles on her cheeks. "It's good to see you back, Shoto. And who is this?"

"This is Ochako, an old friend."

Inko took Ochako's hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you know Izuku?"

Inko eyes went wide and her grip tighter. Emotion swam in her eyes. "How… how do you know that name?"

"He-" Ochako couldn't find the words to explain just what Izuku was to her. "We've been travelling together. He came here with me."

"He's here? Where?" She looked to Shoto.

"He's… In the infirmary."

Inko took off, bumping into a couple of people as she went deeper into the ruins. A few looks were cast, but things quickly went back to normal. Ochako took off after her, ignoring Shoto's calls as she rounded the corner. At the end of the corridor she saw Inko turn into a room, bowling past a guard. Ochako wasn't far behind, apologising to the man as she slid past.

Her eyes fell on the bed Izuku was laying on. It was a matress, one of the first she'd seen since the fall, slightly bloodied by Izuku's wounds. Someone - the healer, probably - was at the side of the fairly large room, concocting some mix from various herbs and phials hung over a workbench.

Then there was Inko.

She stood over Izuku, who's chest rose and fell with ease. Her hands hovered over his body, hesitant to touch yet desperate for something to hold. Ochako could sympathise. It was only the sight of his chest rising and falling easily that put her at ease. His breathing was barely noticeable in the clearing. She came up beside Inko.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as her hands finally rested on his face, cupping it gently. "Izuku," she whispered. For the next minute she repeated his name, tracing his cheekbones and brushing hair from his forehead. Ochako felt like she was intruding, but she wanted to know who this woman was. Izuku never talked about his past much, claiming it was boring. Ochako was sure she'd heard Inko's name before though.

"Excuse me," she said hesitantly, "How do you know Izuku?"

Inko didn't take her eyes off him. "He's my son." It was like a thunderbolt had struck as the pieces came together in Ochako's mind. Inko was his mother, a servant of the local lord. His mother, who he hadn't seen in five years. "I thought he was dead…"

The last time they had seen each other he had been turning into a young man. Ochako was suddenly aware of how long it had been since she'd seen her own parents. Were they still alive? She hadn't thought about it, her mind always on where she and Izuku would be hiding next or how much food they had left.

"But he's alive. He's alive." Ochako was pulled into the shorter woman's arms. "Thank you."

"I didn't really do anything," she replied bashfully.

"You were with him throughout this mess. That is enough."

Ochako blushed under the praise. She needed to speak the truth. "Well… we're… together. We have been for a while now."

She looked at Inko's eyes which lifted with a smile. "Then I'll have to thank you again for being with my boy. I'm glad he found such a wonderful person."

Ochako's face burned. "I'm really not that special…"

"Nonsense. I know my Izuku and he wouldn't pick someone who isn't amazing. Now, tell me about how you got together."

Sitting by Izuku's bed, with Inko holding onto her son's hand, Ochako shyly told of their first encounter and how embarrassed she'd been on the day. She omitted some things from their tale, things she really didn't want _anyone_ knowing, not even Izuku's mother. Especially the fact she spent months ogling him from the library window. Or that it had taken them an extremely long time to hold hands.

Part way through the story, Shoto came in with a serious look. Ochako was quickly on her feet. "I know how much you'd like to stay, but we have a meeting. He wants everyone there."

"I'll have to stay to look over the patient," said the healer. "He's in the clear, but I need to be here if he wakes up."

Shoto nodded. "Mama Inko?"

She took a breath and let go of Izuku's hand, placing it over the other which held the sword. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"This sounds urgent. If it changes the schedule then I need to be there."

Ochako was a little lost. "Who's doing the meeting?"

Shoto looked to Izuku's blade. "General Toshinori."

Toshinori? That name… It was the All Might's. Toshinori Yagi. The dead hero.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

I'm always happy reading people's enthusiasm for the story. Not much to say about this one. I feel like i could have done more with this scene, but I said all I needed to say about it. Sometimes it's best just to be economic unless it's necessary. I read in a Haruki Narukami book, _1Q84_ , that it's best not to describe things that people already know in extreme detail. In the book it follows a writer who's talking to his editor. In his book there's a green moon next to the real one. The editor basically says: I see the moon all the time. A green moon, however, is different.

Basically, you can be super descriptive and write amazingly about things a character sees, but for the reader it dies away; they lose interest as everything is seemingly amazing and beautiful. Then, when you get to actual important stuff, it feels the same and the reader brushes over it. Anyway, that's my lesson today I guess.

Next chapter is the conclusion of the last one, wrapping up our awkward meeting saga with Summer Sun 2!


	10. Ghosts at the Table

The flicker of torch light did nothing for his gaunt frame. The waning flames cast deep shadows on his cheeks and veiled his eyes. She would have mistook him for a phantom if he didn't look so entirely _defeated_.

His glowing green eyes moved to the corner Ochako was standing in and she saw them widen. "The sword is here." His voice no longer held the triumph it once had; although it was still deep, it was like it was missing a grand horn in its undertone. Raspy. Powerless.

She didn't know she was moving until she was hooked around the arms and held back by two guards. She strained against them, growing more aware of the anger in her chest. "The sword?" she spat. "How dare you. Do you… We thought you _died_. Everyone did! Do you know how long he spent mourning you!" She was getting louder, causing a scene, and she didn't care.

He raised a skeletal hand. "Ocha-"

"No. We were lost without you. _He_ was lost without you! All this time and you never sent word, never gave a sign. And now that we're here again the first thing you ask about is that sword? Did you ever even care about Izuku?"

"Of course I did!" Toshinori snapped, standing to his now hunched, meagre height. "I _do_. I trained him, fought beside him. For months he was like a son to me." He sighed, seeming to sink under the weight of his robes. "When the darkness came, I could not stop it, and we were all scattered. As far as I knew, you and Izuku were dead. I would have been too if it were not for a few survivors of the battle."

Ochako had stopped resisting the guards, backing away and peering at the fallen hero between their pauldrons. She could still feel the frown creasing her forehead.

There was a silence.

People shifted and shuffled, drawn into a conversation they had no place in hearing. It was Shoto who broke the silence, stepping up to the huge table that took up most of the room.

"What was it you wanted from us, General?"

Ochako and Toshinori shared one last glance before the general slumped into his chair. "My apologies. We can continue this conversation later, Ochako. As for why I've called you here," he waved his hand and a map was rolled out on the table, "we have new intelligence on the Dark Lord's movements. Unfortunately, it is not good news."

"Have they found us?" Momo asked, her baby absent.

"No, but they have word of our new allies in Mustafu village. Their patrol is on a direct course to them. A whole platoon, mounted, armoured, and touting whatever beasts the Darkness has made for them." Toshinori laid the facts out clear and coldly. Ochako was suddenly aware of the fact she had never been in a war room, despite how many battles she'd been in. She felt small and slightly disgusted at how surgical it all was. These were people.

He pointed to the map, where several circles were drawn. "Since the people of Mustafu destroyed the bridge into town, these are all the possible points the enemy could ford the river. Of course, this is assuming they will not have some sorcerer with them. With the forest on both sides, these are possible ambush points."

"Foolish," a deep voice spoke from the shadows. "I told you before, we don't have the forces or resources to deal with this." The shadow stepped into the light. It was a man dressed in all black, except for the dirty scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Ochako assumed it was white at some point. His hair was long, scraggly and fell past his shoulders. A deep scar ran beneath his left eye, resting just above his rough beard.

"Then what do you propose we do, Aizawa?" Toshinori countered, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"We leave them."

Exclamations and murmurs rippled and spiked through the war room, none of them approving. A few people stayed quiet. The General raised his hand and the noise ceased. "We can't just leave them. We promised them protection, and we have a duty to help those in need."

"And I agree. But how many will we lose to save that small village, if we even can? It'll take all our combatants to stand against them, even in an ambush." The room seemed to sink as reality outweighed morality. Aizawa closed his eyes. "There's another factor to consider: they know our location. If the village is taken, the Darkness _will_ find us."

"You think we should relocate?" Shoto asked in the neutral tone she hadn't heard in years. It was comforting, in a way.

Aizawa nodded. "We have two options: Relocate and survive to fight another day, or make a suicide mission that will cripple us forever. Even with your power, Shoto, there's no guarantee of victory. They've been adapting, and those anti-mana amulets have been showing up more often." He sighed. "Our hands are tied."

The people pondered. Inko had moved over to a woman who was sobbing quietly, taking her into an embrace. She must have had family in the village.

Toshinori hummed, resting his chin on bridged fingers. "Is evacuation possible?"

"Too slow. If we held them off we could buy some time, but by that point the enemy would have a fresh trail to follow. Again, if we were to fight, it'd be a pyrrhic victory at best. Unless we have some means of holding the enemy back, it's hopeless."

"I think I could help with that."

Ochako's heart skipped. Metal tapped against stone. Tap by tap he got closer until he was there in front of her, shirtless and leaning heavily on his sword, silhouetted against the light of the hallway.

"I mean, I guess I could. I don't want to presume-"

He was almost tackled as Inko latched herself onto him. Ochako felt a strange sense of jealousy that she hadn't done it first.

"Izuku, my baby! It's been so long - I - I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!"

He still looked a bit dazed, but his eyes glistened as he recognised the person holding him. "M-mum?" Inko nodded against his chest. His arms came around her and held her tight. "You're alive…"

And then they were both crying. Ochako could see where he got it from. She reached out over Inko's head and cupped his cheek. His wet eyes locked onto hers and she smiled, which turned the stream of tears into rivers. She choked up, ready to launch herself onto his side when Aizawa cleared his throat.

"So you think you can hold them back by yourself?"

Izuku's face changed from caring to focused, like she'd seen so many times before. She wondered how fast his mind worked, being able to compartmentalise so easily. "Not entirely by myself, but I can deal with the big threats."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow and tugged at his scarf. There was a twitch, a primal part of her that kept her alive. Her hand tightened around a staff that wasn't there and her brain tripped, panic stabbing through her chest. She blinked.

Three pings of metal on metal. Her hand channelled what little mana hung in the musky air. And she opened her eyes.

Izuku was in front of her, sword horizontal. In his left, a throwing dagger was held between bleeding fingers. There were three clangs as more knives fell to the floor.

Aizawa moved back from a throwing position, a strange look on his face. "You have experience fighting the darkness?" Izuku nodded. "And in the state you're in, you really think you can turn the tide." Izuku nodded.

"Then I believe another position is available to us." When Izuku turned to Toshinori, she couldn't see his reaction to his old mentor. "Izuku." She did, however, notice his tenseness and put a comforting hand on his back, careful to avoid the new cuts. "Would you be willing to be part of a team of our heaviest hitters and skilled soldiers to face this platoon?"

He nodded again and Ochako could feel his heavy swallow. He was close to falling apart. "I'll come too." She said. He relaxed at that, although he was still rooted.

"Me too," Shoto said. "It'll be an honour to fight beside you again, Izuku."

Others were still sceptical, she could see it on their faces. They didn't know about the legendary sword her partner wielded, nor his skill. Alone he was a force to be reckoned with. Together they could take on anything. At least, that's what she believed. What she had to believe.

Toshinori stood, his shadow casting across the table. "Then we will recess. There are things to discuss. Lieutenants, Aizawa, remain. Everybody else, dismissed. Thank you for your time."

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a long time. I'm sure a lot's happened for you as it has for me. I had to write something, and I found myself coming back to this old story. Was thinking of dividing it up into two separate ones: one being all the prequel stories and this one being the current timeline. Anyway, it's late, thank you for reading :)


End file.
